


Familiar Blonde Hair

by xkidrebel



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Other, Star Wars - Freeform, i love the idea of Obi-Wan playing more of a role in Luke’s childood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkidrebel/pseuds/xkidrebel
Summary: What if Obi-Wan/Ben Kenobi had played more of a role in Luke’s early childhood? Aka i’m Sad





	Familiar Blonde Hair

He thought the first year was the hardest, seeing Luke take his first steps, first words. The important moments overshadowed by knowing that Padmé wasn’t there, and Anakin wasn’t there, but worse than that Anakin had gone from the hero to the villain. Those special milestones were so bittersweet, he couldn’t help thinking that if things were right he would’ve only been told about them from a babbling Anakin, a proud, smiling Padmé. But now he along with Owen and Beru were the legs Luke griped onto to stop from falling, the names be began to learn to say and cried out for. 

From the moment he knew Padmé was expecting he’d hoped they would allow him to fill an uncle-like role in the child’s, or children’s as it turned out, life. but now with Padmé dead and Anakin the only thing worse than death he couldn’t bring himself to be known as ‘Uncle’, it seemed almost somehow betrayal like and so to Luke he was simply ‘Ben’.

He knew that him becoming too close to Luke could prove to be dangerous, that knowledge mixed with the sadness of seeing what Padmé and Anakin would never get to was getting harder and harder to bare. And he knew sooner or later Luke would have questions, questions that he wouldn’t burden the child with yet. As the years passed he started seeing him less and less, only stoping by to chat with Owen and Beru when he knew Luke would be out so he could still stay at least a little updated on his life. The fact that he mostly kept to himself and that Luke had been so young when he played more of a role in his life turned him into an almost-legend. Owen had once confessed to hearing Luke telling his friends what was virtually a ghost story starring him. 

Of course it was the best thing for him, he told himself but it didn’t lessen the sting of what could have been. 

Not ready to completely let go he sometimes planted toys and knickknacks for Luke to find, was there a cuter sight than him seeing him playing with the toy plane? And of course there’s no way he used the force to know exactly which pieces of ‘junk’ Luke was searching for to use on his latest mechanic creation. Not that he needed his help anyway, his father’s boy Luke surely was.

The resemblance only got more intense when Luke reached the same age as Anakin had been when he’d first met him all those years ago. Luke’s blonde hair and expression so similar that he’d barely been able to stop myself from calling out. The sight of it sent him right back to that fateful day. If only he knew then what he knew then now there was so much he’d do differently, even if we just giving Anakin a hug. Then maybe they’d all be sitting around a table right now, laughing at how Luke had them all wrapped around their fingers, he and his sister. So he was wrong; the years where he looked like Anakin’s mirror image were the hardest and he thought he might never get the taste of loss out of his mouth. 

When Luke was in his early teens Beru told him that she’d overheard him having dreams and nightmares about a girl he referred to as his sister. Of course there was no way he could know he had a sister, right? Regardless it shook him and he found himself worrying more and more about Luke. Anakin’s nightmares about the future had been a bit part of his undoing. Him being his father’s son was not an easy path.

He’d stopped leaving the toys years ago, plastic planes had quickly tuned into speeders. And like Anakin he was excellent at flying, almost too good. But one day when he was cleaning his living room he found a few of Padmé things. Most of them had been given to the Organa’s with the promise of them one day all becoming Leia’s but he’d kept a few keepsakes, nothing large, he just couldn’t bare to completely let that part of his life go. One item stood out though, a pretty broochAnakin had given Padmé that was one of her favourite possessions. He immediately knew it should be given to Luke. It was no easy feet but it was more than worth it when he saw Luke pick it up and pin it to his belt. He never knew if Luke even kept the brooch, maybe he throw it away thinking it was a silly trinket, or gave it to his Aunt. But in his head he hoped that somehow Luke sensed it was important. Because there was so much he’d never know, never get to experience.

 

But now after all these years, being first a friend and then an invisible support, here was Luke sitting next to him with Anakin’s lightsaber in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting Star Wars fanfiction, and my first time posting on ao3 so I hope you like it and feelback would be lovely. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
